Aventuras de sirenas
by Phanyg
Summary: Comienza una nueva aventura, tres sirenas con un accidente años atrás están tratando de no ser capturadas para que los villanos no tengan todo el poder en sus manos, con tres chicos que sin que ellos sepan tienen un lado malvado nunca antes revelado
1. El comienzo

**HOLA, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic, lo tenía planeado y les doy las gracias a Sheyla por la idea, este fic está inspirado en "Mermaid Melody" o "Pichi Pitch Pure" y ese anime trata de 7 sirenas, pero yo solamente pondré a los actores o personajes principales y cambiare algunas escenas para que no se parezca mucho al anime, pero estará inspirado en el, bueno sin más que decir les damos comienzo**

 **-Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **-Inspirada en "Mermaid Melody"**

 **Brick y Momoko: 18 años**

 **Butch y Kaoru: 17 años**

 **Boomer y Miyako: 16 años**

 **Perdónenme por los errores de ortografía**

 **Los personajes pueden que tengan otras personalidades, por medio mundo alterno**

 **Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

En una mañana en un hotel llamado "Hotel perla" lo cual era 5 estrellas de paredes blancas con grandes ventanales, dentro del hotel se podía ver a una jovencita de unos 16 años de pelo peli naranja largo le llegaba hasta la cintura con una cinta o listón rojo que lo hacía ver como un moño rojo no tan grande, de ojos extrañamente rosas corría para todos los lados gritando "donde esta mi perla" desordenando todas las cosas que estaban a su paso

-¡¿Dónde está mi perla?!- gritaba mientras revolvía todo, esta vestida con un vestido de vuelo hasta las rodillas color rosa pastel y unas sandalias de Ballet

-¡Momoko cálmate!- grito una peli-azul de ojos verdes, el cual lo tenía amarrado a una bola mirando con una gotita estilo anime a Momoko

-Pero sin mi perla no puedo cantar y tampoco puedo…

-SHH- rogo alguien

-Disculpe- se escucho en el mostrador

-Te ayudare a buscarla luego

-Si

-¡Ya voy!- grito caminando hacia donde estaba su nuevo cliente

- _Tengo que seguir buscando esa perla, no se me pudo haber perdido-_ pensó comenzando a arreglar su desorden y marcharse en donde se había ido Nanami

-Claro por aquí- escucho mientras caminaba por los pasillos

-Nanami saldré por si encuentro "Eso"

-No saldrás a ninguna parte

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes que arreglar tu desorden

-Lo arregle antes de irme

-Aun así no saldrás

-¿¡Porque!?- pregunto desesperada

-Porque tienes que mostrarle a este cliente- muestra a un pelirrojo de unos extraños ojos rojos que vestía con una chamarra roja, un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, unos tenis rojos con pequeños lunares blancos y una gorra roja algo gastada para atrás

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque las demás no están aquí y yo tengo que salir

-Porque mejor no lo atiendes tu y luego sales

-Porque es importante

-Por cierto olvide decir que mis hermanos vienen en unos momentos- dijo el pelirrojo metiéndose en la conversación

-Oh que bien- dijo Nanami feliz- Momoko te lo encargo

- _Que inteligente-_ pensó pero sonrió para sus adentros- _Pero no tanto como yo-_ Pensó- Nanami vinieron los hermanos del chico

-¿Enserio donde?- pregunto volteando la mirada desviando la mirada de Momoko

-¡Regreso más tarde, No me cierren la puertas!- grito

-¡ALTO!- grito, pero demasiado tarde ya se había ido

-Maldición me dejo- comento maldiciendo por lo bajo

-Disculpe

-¿Dígame?

-Emm…Usted puede irse, yo espero a que lleguen mis hermanos

-¿Esta seguro joven?

-Sí, no se preocupé

-Muchas gracias joven

-No hay de que

La muchacha le dio la gracia al chico marchándose y así quedo el esperando a sus hermanos

…..

…..

Una pelinegra de ojos verde esmeralda patinaba rápidamente por toda la acera junto con una rubia de ojos celestes patinaba detrás de la pelinegra, pero con más cuidado, pero por descuido de la pelinegra por ir con tanta velocidad accidentalmente choco con una persona la cual iba con la misma velocidad que la pelinegra haciendo que se dieran un mal golpe

-¡Oye, Fíjate!- dijo la pelinegra parándose y sobándose la cabeza adolorida

-¿Por qué no te fijas tu?- pregunto molesto y adolorido

-Kaoru ¿estás bien?- pregunto la rubia llegando hacia donde estaba la pelinegra llamada Kaoru

-Butch hermano ¿estás bien?- pregunto un rubio de ojos azules llegando hacia donde estaban todos

-Discúlpenme por esto- dijeron ambos rubios lo cual se miraron sorprendidos

-Miyako apúrate, tenemos que llegar de una vez

Kaoru esta vestida con un suéter manga larga verde jade, unos shorts amarillos por encima de los muslos, unas botas de cuero hasta el final de la pierna con poco tacón y su pelo corto hasta por debajo de los hombros como siempre despeinado y rebelde

Butch esta vestido con una chamarra verde bosque con capucha, una playera negra con una calavera blanca en estos, unos jeans negros, unos tenis verdes con detalles blancos y negros y su cabello estaba suelto por encima de los hombros despelucado y despeinado

Miyako tiene suéter deportivo de manga corta color blanco con algunos detalles celestes, tenía unos pantalones deportivos azules hasta las rodillas, unas nikes blancas con detalles color azul cielo, haciendo la imagen del mismo cielo y su pelo ondulado amarrado a una coleta alta haciendo que le llegue hasta por encima de los hombros

Boomer vestía con un polo con cuello en forma de V color azul oscuro, unos pantalones chicos color crema achocolatado, unas tenis Adidas azules con franjas blancas y su cabello como siempre

-Creo que deberías disculparte Kaoru- dijo Miyako caminando detrás de la mencionada

-No lo hare, por la culpa de el perdí toda la velocidad que había alcanzado

-Pero tienes que disculparte

-Dije que no

-Discúlpate

-No- dijo secamente dando por terminado la conversación subiéndose nuevamente en su patineta rumbo a su destino

- _No cambiara-_ pensó mentalmente patinando detrás de ella como estaba haciendo hace unos minutos

Mientras los dos hermanos se quedaban viendo a las dos chicas marcharse quedaron con dudas en la cabeza

-¿Cómo es que esa chica pelinegra puede patinar con botas?- se pregunto Butch curioso- Yo que tengo botas, de chico no de chica- dijo mirando a Boomer que le encantaba molestarlo con eso- y yo no puedo patinar con botas, eso es injusto

-JA, la pelinegra te gana o puede que sea algo anormal- dice resaltando la última palabra con las manos haciendo un arcoíris

-No bromes

-No lo hago

-No sé porque hablo contigo

-Porque eres mi hermano y me quieres

-Ja ja, que chistosito- dijo Butch con sarcasmo

-Rápido, tenemos que ir donde esta Brick

-Es cierto, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- pregunto Butch comenzando a ir en donde se habían ido las chicas

…..

…..

Momoko llego a la casa no encontrando nada afuera, al entrar se encontró con Brick sentado en unos de los sillones usando su celular

\- Hola, em….

-Brick Him

-Ah? De la familia Him?¨

-Em… ¿sí?

-¿Ya té mostraron el hotel?

-No

-¿¡QUE!?- grito molesta y sorprendida

-¿Qué pasa?-Nada, mejor te lo enseño yo-dijo sonriéndole- _¡TE VOY A AHORCAR NANAMI!-_ pensó

-Qué más da- dijo parándose

Momoko comenzó a enseñarle cada parte del hotel hasta el más pequeño detalle, cuando termino de enseñarle el hotel por pura coincidencia en alguna parte del rincón se encontraban su perla, la chica mientras él estaba distraído mirando las instalaciones ella aprovecho para ponerse la perla en un collar que tenía en su cuello, el cual consistía en una cadena rosa puro, con una caracola de un rosa pálido con unas alitas de ambas partes del mismo color que la cadena y en el centro y dentro de la caracola se encontraba la perla la cual era de un color rosa pastel

-¿Entendiste?- pregunto al ver como dejaba de mirar las instalaciones

-Claro

De repente en la entrada se escuchan sonar la campana de recepción y sin que Momoko se diera cuenta su cabello se soltó todo cayendo en forma de cascada, solamente sintió cuando toco sus rodillas

-¿Quién me quito mi listón?- pregunto tocándose el cabello

-¿ _Con que así de largo es su cabello? Nunca había visto un cabello tan largo-_ pensó Brick observando como la pelirroja se daba cuenta que Kaoru era quien le había quitado el listón

-Hola Momoko, hay dos payasos esperando en la recepción y no creo que esperen mucho

-Atenderé si me das mi listón

-¿No puedes trabajar sin eso?

-Solo devuélvemelo

-Está bien, no me quiero meter con la Momoko molesta- dice burlona para ver con el rabillo del ojo la acción de Momoko

-Como sea, me voy- dijo rodando los ojos y luego ya amarrado su pelo se retiro

…..

…..

Kaoru y Miyako dejaron atrás a los otros dos Hims mientras se dirigían a su casa al entrar se encontraron a Momoko realmente concentrada en ir a la recepción así que Kaoru rápidamente se acerca por atrás a la pelirroja y sin que ella se dé cuenta le tira la cola del listón haciendo que se deshaga

-¿Quién me quito mi listón?- pregunto tocándose el cabello

-Hola Momoko, hay dos payasos esperando en la recepción y no creo que esperen mucho

-Atenderé si me das mi listón

-¿No puedes trabajar sin eso?

-Solo devuélvemelo

-Está bien, no me quiero meter con la Momoko molesta- dice burlona para ver con el rabillo del ojo la acción de Momoko

-Como sea, me voy- dijo rodando los ojos y luego ya amarrado su pelo se retiro

Caminaron nuevamente a la recepción mientras que todos se mantenían callados

-Al fin llegan- comento el pelinegro posando sus ojos en la pelirroja

-Pero ¿Quién es esta hermosura hermano?- pregunto el pelinegro acercándose coquetamente hacia Momoko

-¿Ellos son tus hermanos?- pregunto Momoko ignorando a Butch

-Si ellos son…

-Déjanos presentarnos- dijo Boomer- Yo soy Boomer Him el menor y el- señalo al pelinegro que no dejaba de ver a Momoko- Es Butch el del medio y creo que ya conoces a Brick el Mayor

-Si

-Ese idiota, ¿Es su hermano?- pregunto Kaoru

-Por desgracia si- respondieron ambos

-¡HEY!

-Que disfruten su hospedaje, yo me retirare- comento Miyako marchándose hacia su cuarto subiendo las escaleras

-Yo también me marcho- dijo Kaoru siguiendo a Miyako

-Brick, encárgate de que Boomer y Butch conozcan la casa y que ¡No dañen nada!- regaño mirando a los tres hermanos

-Eso está claro

-Bueno me marcho

-Nos vemos Momoko- se despidieron Boomer y Brick

-Nos vemos ardiente Momoko- se despidió Butch

Momoko molesta ya que no les gustaban los comentarios así, le ponían comentarios por su físico y no sin que la conozcan totalmente

-Y encárgate de tu hermano idiota- dijo con tono de molestia subiendo las escaleras

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto sin entender el pelinegro

-Veo que te detesta

-¿Cómo puede detestar a esta hermosura?

-Creo que por tu idiotez

-Eso no fue nada amable

-Nunca dije que lo fuera

-¡OH VAMOS BUTCH DEJA DE DECIR PENDEJADAS!- le grito Boomer dándole un golpe en la nuca

-AUCH- se quejo

- _Ahora que lo pienso, esas tres tenían el mismo collar, pero en diferente color-_ pensó el rubio

 _-_ Bueno chicos vamos a desempacar nuestras cosas ¡Ahora! Y no quiero reclamos, mañana hay universidad

-¡NO!- grito desesperado el pelinegro

-Butch acostúmbrate ya tienes 17 años

-Sí, pero es aburrida

-¿Y qué pasa con tus chicas?

-¿Mis chicas?

-Tus fans

-Creo que por ahora tratare de conquistar a una de las tres chicas de este hotel y más a la pelinegra y a la pelirroja

-¿Por qué?

-No se simplemente tengo problemas con esto

-¿Problema?

-No sé cómo explicarlo ¿Okay?

-¿Okay?- contesto Boomer que se había mantenido callado

-Ósea que las que están en la prepa son solo ¿Diversión? – pregunto Brick

-Creo que sí, ya que ninguna logra atraerme completamente

-Entonces tú buscas a esa persona

-Sí, aparte de eso, lo que quiero que sea es cero mimada, algo infantil, que sea buena en los deportes, tenga las mismas o casi las mismas características que yo, que logre soportarme y que me devuelva mis insultos

-Valla tú ya sabes que chica quieres

-Sí y ¿Ustedes?

-Parece que la chica qué habla el pelinegro tiene la mismas características de mi mejor amiga "Kaoru"- hablo una voz detrás de ellos

-¿Quién la pelinegra?-pregunto Butch curioso

-La pelinegra- explico Miyako, q había bajado las escaleras de su cuarto- Por cierto chicos ¿Qué hacen aun acá bajo?

-Creo que nos quedamos hablando- comento Boomer

-¿Y tu rubia?

-Baje a tomar un poco de agua

-Oh vale

-Les pido que vallan a su habitación molestan a los que duermen

-Claro dentro de poco

Miyako fue a buscar un vaso de agua, pero sentía una mirada posada, pero pensó que era su imaginación y fue a su habitación

-Bien chicos respóndanme- dijo Butch´´

-Veamos…

-Creo que sería una chica amable, que le guste el arte igual que yo, que tenga un corazón puro digno de admirar- dijo Boomer con un tono carmesí bajo en sus mejillas

-La chica de Boomer esta resumida en pocas palabras

-A Brick no creo que le guste ninguna chica por ahora

-Si

-Bueno chicos dejen de hablar de mí y vamos a irnos a nuestro cuarto

-Si…- dijeron los otros dos desanimados

- _¿La chica que me gusta?- pensó Brick_

 _-_ Hey Brick viejo, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Boomer mirando a su hermano

-Si lo estoy, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Porque estas ido, estas en otro mundo

-Lo siento es que simplemente estaba pensando

-¿Te disculpaste?

-Emm... ¿Sí?

-¡MILAGRO! Primera vez que Brick se disculpa sin que le obliguen

-¡CALLENSE QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR!- gritaron las chicas

-Eso les pasa por gritar y hablar alto

-Como si tu no

-Yo no

-Claro…

 **.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar sus reviews, se los agradecería muchísimo aparte de eso suscríbanse o agréguenme a favoritos para que sepan cuando volveré a subir el siguiente cap, visiten mis otras historias, nos vemos, los leo en el siguiente cap, nos vemos la próxima con el siguiente cap**

 _ **HASTA LA PROXIMA**_


	2. Nota importante

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 **Holis, mis queridos lectores, lamento no actualizar en mucho tiempo, el día que iba a actualizar, se me daño mi laptop en donde tenía todos mis archivos, trate de recuperarlos, pero no pude, los proyectos que tenía se me perdieron así que por eso no actualizo**

 **Razones por la que no actualizo:**

 ***Estoy en la escuela**

 ***No tengo los archivos ni avances de las historias**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, tratare de actualizar, espero y sean pacientes conmigo**


End file.
